


La Muerte de Vader

by PitilessNightmare



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 01:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12996789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PitilessNightmare/pseuds/PitilessNightmare
Summary: Queda poco para la destrucción de la Estrella de la Muerte. Y frente a Luke, Vader está muriendo...





	La Muerte de Vader

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que se encuentren bien. ^^
> 
> Hoy les traigo una viñeta cortita, diferente en cuanto a contenido, y que originalmente nació de una publicación que vi en Tumblr. Fue una serie de gifs que mostraban los últimos momentos entre Luke y Vader y éste le confesaba que había tenido razón sobre él (Anakin). Bueno... ahí relaté una experiencia que siempre me provocó esa escena, así que después nació esto.
> 
> En serio, espero que les guste. ¡Oh, y por cierto! Que tengan un excelente diciembre. :D

* * *

 

 

**_La Muerte de Vader_ **

 

 

Pero él estaba feliz…

Estaba muriendo, pero no podía estar más feliz.

Cometió tantos errores, hizo tantas cosas, tantos años cegado y entregado a lo que era el dolor, el odio y la soledad. Llevando a cabo atrocidades sin nombre, ejecutando cada día las órdenes que le eran otorgadas. Todos los días.

Y esos días comenzaban a verse tan lejanos…

Porque no estaba solo. No era el único que estaba ahí. Y aunque respirar le hería, ya nada más importaba. Porque ya no existía forma de evitar lo inevitable. Y estaba bien, porque era él sintiendo, viendo, hablando. Era él sonriendo, era él llorando, y como nunca, se sintió tan bien ser _él._

Le habría gustado tanto abrazarlo, decirle cuánto habría amado de haber estado siempre a su lado, a ellos. No solo a él. A Luke.

Lo amaba tanto aun cuando la interacción había sido tan poca. Tan violenta. Tan oscura. Pero ése había sido Vader, y Vader estaba muriendo. Y se lo estaba llevando con él. Vader siempre tomó todo de él.

Y Luke lo miraba con una tristeza tremenda, reconociéndolo incluso si nunca lo hubiera conocido de cómo era antes. Lo vio en sus ojos, lo notó en su voz, en la calidez de su sonrisa.

_Anakin._

Anakin por fin había llegado. Por fin había vuelto. Y él se sentía tan orgulloso, lleno de dicha, de encontrarse que no estaba solo. De que nunca estuvo solo. Habían tantas cosas que quería decirle. Tenía tantas cosas que contarle.

Oh, Padmé…

Anakin la vio en él, la vio en un pequeño gesto, y su corazón sentía que ya no podría más. Luke tocó sus brazos, observando al hombre sin máscara, advirtiendo las cicatrices y quemaduras que parecían ser hechas hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Luke tuvo tanta razón. Tuvo tanta razón sobre él. Solo que él nunca fue capaz de verlo, nunca fue capaz de siquiera pensarlo. Que una parte original de su persona todavía existía. Cuánto hubiera querido que las cosas hubieran sido de otra forma, para no irse nunca, y quedarse por siempre con él.

Y dolía tanto…

Las palabras costaban tanto. Y Luke implorando que no quería marcharse sin él. Que no pensaba abandonarlo. Oh, por primera vez Anakin estaba tan feliz. Y le habría gustado responderle que no lo perdería nunca, que siempre estaría allí para él. Pero el tiempo ya estaba contado… oh, estaba tan contado.

Luke se le acercó con preocupación. No quería dejarlo ir. Y aunque apenas le escuchara, le entregó toda su atención en su mirada cristalina, en un rostro que le recordaban a alguien en su juventud. Todo iba a estar bien. La Galaxia estaría bien con él. Sabía que no lo vería, pero lo presentía. Y confiaba.

Todo terminó.

Y entonces, dedicándole sus últimas palabras, le entregó un último mensaje. Para Luke, pero también para ella. Porque todo el Universo sabe cuánto daño le causó a ella igualmente. Y esperaba que, si no podía perdonarlo, al menos que escuchara su historia. Hizo tantas cosas sin nombre…

Y Luke apretó sus manos. Lo sintió en la Fuerza, cálido. Una calidez que nunca podría haber nacido de él, sino del antiguo amor que ahora solo permanecía en sus recuerdos, y que en su momento había disfrutado tanto en sus brazos. Oh, Padmé…

Anakin siempre había vivido encadenado. Y toda su vida se preguntó si algún día podría desasirse de ellas. Nunca supo lo que se sentía. Todo era destrucción y lucha. Contra el mundo, contra él mismo. Y cuando esta otra presencia había intentado apoderarse de él nuevamente, no lo dejó, y había ganado.

Luke lo vio lentamente cerrando sus ojos. Todavía la sonrisa permaneciendo en él. Jamás sabría si podría descifrarla del todo, pero lo dejó ir. Sus gestos fueron suaves hasta el último momento.

Vader estaba muerto.

Anakin era libre.

**Author's Note:**

> Por si acaso: [post original](https://pitiless-nightmare.tumblr.com/post/168451566813/cuando-era-ni%C3%B1a-siempre-tuve-esta-escena-pegada)


End file.
